


A Web of Lies

by jansen_tipmore



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jansen_tipmore/pseuds/jansen_tipmore
Summary: Gwen is lying to Miles a lot and he's getting pretty upset. Total fluff. Might add on to this if I can think of anything else to write about.





	A Web of Lies

Every time she opened her mouth, a lie came out. And it was ruining Miles’ life. Hurting his self-esteem nothing else ever had. Only a week before he had even trusted her to be in charge of destroying Doc Ock’s latest dastardly weapon, and yet here she was lying straight to his face. Miles knew she was lying to him. He was sure of it. But, as she ran her hand through her hair and stared at him waiting for a response, he felt conflicted. He had always been able to trust her. Why shouldn’t he be able to now? 

“Gwen. Can I trust you anymore? How can I know if you’re telling the truth?”

“Of course you can trust me, Miles. You know that. I’m your best friend. I would never lie to you. You’re my favorite person in the multiverse and I would never do anything to hurt you. So, whaddya say?” 

“Okay, Gwen. I think...that you’re spouting bullshit. There’s no way you were telling the truth. You’re a little lying snake!”

“Two things about what you said there. First of all: little lying snake? I may be a lying snake but I’m still, like, an inch taller than you so. And second: you’re dead wrong. I do, in fact, have three queens so the whole deck goes to you and I win the game! So suck it, Morales!” Gwen said triumphantly as she threw her three remaining cards onto the deck. She stood up, stretched for a second, and then reached out a hand to help Miles to get off his ass. 

“Uggghhhhh! How are you so good at this game? It shouldn’t be possible. This is the seventh time you’ve beaten me in a row,” a defeated Miles stated as he began to pick up the cards from their game.

“Didn’t I tell you? One of my super-powers is the secretion of a pheromone that lets me influence what other people do,” Gwen said nonchalantly as she hung from the ceiling of Miles’ bedroom by a single strand of silk.

“What?!” Miles exclaimed, grasping his hair in surprise, “No way. I’m calling legit bullshit on this. There’s no way. Please tell me you’re lying.” Gwen, however, did not say a word as Miles freaked out about her previously unknown “power”. Instead, she opted to watch him freak and eat some of the snacks they’d brought to eat while playing. “No. That can’t be real. You may have had three queens, but this is too ridiculous. You’re lying. Gwen. Answer me. Gwen. Stop eating all the Pringles and tell me you’re lying Gwendolyn!”

“Of course I’m lying, stupid. You’re so easy to mess with. You need to work on that. You falling for my lies every time is due to a different type of super-power called ‘I’m attractive and you’re a straight boy’. Besides, if I could make you do anything I wanted, I wouldn’t use it to beat you at card games,” Gwen winked at Miles, who then became just about as red in the face as his hero’s suit. “But I have a feeling I don’t need extra powers to get what I want outta you.” A string of silk shot out of Gwen’s wrist and attached to the door of Miles’ room. She yanked her arm away, and the door slammed shut.


End file.
